


with(out) you

by amazingphiw



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, domestic life, tour planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingphiw/pseuds/amazingphiw
Summary: They came up with a good system to work and plan for Interactive Introverts, but it leaves Phil feeling a little lonelier than he expected.





	with(out) you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atori/gifts).



It seemed like a good idea. With their new tour starting in just over a month they needed the logistics and paperwork to move much faster than before. They still had yet to confirm many of the TBC dates and with emails coming in from the opposite side of the world, it meant that they received emails in the middle of the night that they could only reply them when others had already gotten off work. This consistent delay of replying to emails made progress on confirming the venues incredibly slow and they needed to find a way out.

They came up with what seemed like a flawless solution. There were two of them, and they could take different shifts to make sure they were contactable at all times during the day.

Dan immediately volunteered to take the night shift which he called a  _ noble sacrifice _ on his part because he gave up his sleep but Phil called bullshit, knowing that Dan simply preferred the night. They both preferred the night, really, but Phil was slightly better in the mornings and he knew this was the best way to get things done.

It had been a week since they started their new working arrangement and they had made significant progress, almost able to confirm at least three of the TBC dates.

_ It was a good idea right?  _ Phil wondered to himself staring at his one bowl of cereal and one cup of coffee.

He had woken up to Dan by his side, but after sleepily mumbling about emails and follow ups Dan had drifted off to sleep. This left Phil with a strange feeling of loneliness that he hadn’t felt in a long time. They had lived and worked together for so long that Phil had forgotten what it felt like to be alone, to live and work without his other half. But he wasn’t really  _ alone _ , was he? Dan was still here with him, always just a few steps away. Still, he felt alone.

He took his breakfast for one and went to the lounge for some morning anime. On the TV was a sticky note from Dan that read, “eps 12 & 13, needed to watch another one after the cliffhanger”. 

This was their system to make sure neither watched the anime faster than the other, and to have some kind of shared experience. It was supposed to make them feel closer to each other, but Phil never felt further apart. He was glad Dan decided to watch two episodes that day, because he would have found it hard to stop after the cliffhanger too.

Once his morning routine was done, Phil made his way to the office to start the work day. On their shared editing computer, there was another sticky note left by Dan with a list of things he had completed and a list of things for Phil to follow up. He sighed at Dan’s handwriting on the note, there was so much to do but his handwriting was almost incomprehensible. Phil smiled again as he stuck the note back on the computer. It was endearing. 

Then as the work day drew to a close Phil grabbed the empty notepad to write his list of things that Dan needed to know. At the end of the note he added “love you”, because Dan needed to know that, but mostly because he needed to say it.

He stuck the note to the desktop and walked towards the bedroom. He wasn’t sleepy yet but he could use some time to lie down for a bit and to be physically close to Dan. It felt weird to miss a face he had seen every single day for 7 years but Phil saw no reason to deny himself the pleasure of looking at Dan.

Phil crawled into bed slowly, trying not to disturb Dan, and started to use his phone to read some tweets and comments from the last gaming video. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable way to type on his phone while lying on his side, sometimes giggling at the memes his fans had made about them. Just as he started to get comfortable, he heard a groan come from the other side of the bed.

“Phii-lll”, Dan whined, “what are you doing? Stop moving around so much.”

“Sorry did I wake you up?” Phil asked sheepishly.

“No, I’m complaining about you in my dreams,” Dan snapped back.

Phil sighed. He knew Dan needed the rest, so he resisted his urge to kiss the cheek of his sleepy husband and left the room.

He walked around the apartment looking for something to do, before settling on playing Fortnite again. He played till it was almost midnight, then decided to take a break and watch some netflix. By now Phil was already getting sleepy, but he hoped he could stay up just a little later to catch Dan waking up so they could at least have that brief moment of conscious interaction.

After watching 2 episodes of a TV show he barely remembered, Phil decided to head back to bed. It was strange that Dan still hadn’t woken up, but Phil had disturbed his sleep in the evening so he only had himself to blame.

Phil lifted up the duvet and tucked himself in, then felt the familiar warmth of another body enveloping him. Dan wrapped his arm around Phil and moved his body closer.

“Did I wake you up again?” Phil asked as he snuggled up to Dan.

“Nah I was already awake. I was waiting for you to come to bed.”

Phil laughed, “I was waiting for you to wake up.”

“You’re stupid.” Dan teased

“We’re both stupid.”

“I didn’t ask to be part of this narrative.”

“Well too bad because we’re Dan and Phil and it’s a package deal.”

“I hate you,” Dan said fondly.

“I missed you.”

“Yeah,” Dan sighed, “I don’t want to wake up and be without you.”

“I didn’t want to sleep and be without you.”

“Why did we do this?”

“I don’t know,” Phil said. “Stay with me?”

“Mmkay,” Dan said as he held Phil closer. “I’ll be here with you until you fall asleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr @amazingphiw  
> go disturb my inspiration on tumblr @moonchair


End file.
